


We Are Not Angels

by AnarchyWretch



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Infidelity, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, cheating!Kurt, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyWretch/pseuds/AnarchyWretch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their intimacy is an itch that needs to be scratched, an addiction indulged, the sickly sweet smell of coffee and cigarettes. It's nails digging into his back a little too deep and soreness kneading at his muscles.</p><p>Maybe, he thinks, they drag out their time together on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not Angels

Kurt liked the slow burn of it all, when they're a little too feverish and they feel like they're pressed for time. They aren't, not really. Blaine called to say that he'd be late. Kurt hasn't told Sebastian - he thinks the other boy probably doesn't care. 

Their intimacy is an itch that needs to be scratched, an addiction indulged, the sickly sweet smell of coffee and cigarettes. It's nails digging into his back a little too deep and soreness kneading at his muscles.

Maybe, he thinks, they drag out their time together on purpose. 

Sebastian sits behind him, pressed tight against his back. He's sucking gently on Kurt's shoulder, right hand toying with Kurt's flushed nipple. Sebastian pinches the tight pink bud, admiring how the skin puckers and reddens for him when he rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. With every flick he can feel Kurt squirm against him, sighing contentedly.

His other hand strokes the muscle of Kurt's thigh, slowly, sweetly, never touching his aching cock. Kurt pants and twists his arm back, weaving his fingers into the plush of Sebastian's hair. Sebastian can be such a fucking tease and he'd never have it any other way. 

He's so hard and Sebastian knows it. Sebastian smiles into Kurt's neck, inching his fingers inwards, delighting in the feel of Kurt's soft skin between the junction of his thigh and dick. Kurt shivers, little pin pricks of arousal rushing through his body. It's hot and humid and Kurt can hear the pitter patter of rainfall outside, symphonic with their moans and pants. 

Kurt grinds himself back against Sebastian, relishing in the feel of his lover's sex, hot, moist and hard against him. He doesn't just want this. He needs it.

"We should hurry," Sebastian whispers, nipping at his lobe before wickedly licking into his ear. "Lover boy will be home soon."

Sebastian hates saying it, hates the feel that comes with it but he can't help himself. It's a reminder of reality and it's the ache he feels whenever he's with Kurt. He'll take it though. He'll take it all for Kurt Hummel. 

He grabs Kurt's cock, jerking him hard and fast, smears the precome gathered on the tip of Kurt's length - distracts himself with the beautiful, red flush of the boy in his hand. Hot and hard. Real.

The touch is rough and almost cruel but Kurt can't deny the pleasure in Sebastian's fingertips.

"No," Kurt rasps out, regaining his senses. "Don't. Please."

He doesn't like talking about Blaine, not when they're like this. The guilt blooms in his chest in equal amount to his arousal. He can stand the needling jibes in coffee shops, or bars or when they go out for lunch. He understands the sharpness of words hidden behind twinkling eyes. But he doesn't like it when they're naked, bodies pressed tight against each other.

Sebastian stops his ministrations, grabs Kurt's shoulders and gently, gently turns his body so that they're facing together. He kisses him with dry lips, once, twice, before pulling back a hair's breath away.

"Sorry," Sebastian manages to say. 

He tries to sew up the wound that came with his words. Sebastian focuses on the smell of Kurt's breath. It's chocolate and wine, sweet and bitter. Sebastian waits. Waits for Kurt to touch him, to set the pace. 

It's like this all the time, Kurt realizes. Kurt has always set their speed; since their affair's started, he's always been holding the leash, keeping Sebastian collared. From the first kiss to their first fuck, Kurt's been doing the chasing - doing the cheating. He hates himself for it but indulges all the same. Kurt cups Sebastian's cheek, thumbing across his cheek bone, liking the weight of how Sebastian leans into him. 

"I think I love you," Kurt says, breaking the silence. 

His eyes burn then. His throat tightens and he can feel the pin sting of tears gathering in his eyes. He buries his face into Sebastian's chest, suddenly ashamed. It's not the time for such a confession. He hates that he's saying this here, now, in his and Blaine's apartment, in his and Blaine's bed. He hates that he's poisoning his feelings for Sebastian in this place. 

Sebastian says nothing though his heart pounds in his chest. He loves Kurt, truly, but he won't say anything here. He's stronger and refuses to let this place taint his words. They might not be angels, Sebastian thinks, but what they have is pure. 

Kurt feels Sebastian's arms wind around him, easing him down onto the bed. The visit had been spontaneous, springing from loneliness and longing. Kurt didn't have time to change the sheets. He could still smell Blaine's cologne on his pillow. His fiancé's ghost, watching them.

"You belong to me," Sebastian says finally, leaning over him. His eyes glitter in the grey light of the room, warm and brown and so very sad. He lives in a perpetual ache with Kurt. A good ache. An ache that makes him feel alive.

"I do," Kurt moans as Sebastian presses against him. "Yes, yes, I do." He leans up to kiss him, "Yours. Just yours."

Sebastian licks into Kurt's mouth. Tongues tangle and it all just feels so damn good. It's a dance of both dominance and submission, the pursuit of intimacy and pleasure. 

His heart aches with it all and Kurt can feel his eyes watering. Sebastian pulls away to the bedside drawer and Kurt almost breaks down as he touches his fingers to the swell of his lips. He always leaves their meetings sore and hurt in the best of ways.

Sebastian returns, brushing the wetness away from Kurt's cheeks and sighs into a kiss. His feelings, his devotion - they're drowning Kurt. It's the good and the bad, the mix of sweetness and bitterness, perfection and flaws. It's their feelings for each other. Kurt leans up to kiss him. It's languid, tongues invasive and needy.

Kurt lets himself float in the pleasure of it all. His skin is fire, sensitive and alight with ecstasy. It's only ever like this with Sebastian. _It'll only ever be like this with Sebastian,_ he thinks. He only vaguely hears the Sebastian uncapping the lube. It becomes real when he presses a slick finger into him and Kurt keens at the beauty of it all.

Sebastian's fingers are long and lovely but not nearly enough. He grounds himself into it, chasing the need to be filled. He feels guilty only slightly, knowing this is the same lube that Blaine's used on him before. It's the same product but the experience is entirely different. 

Kurt sighs happily. He knows that his body, his soul is Sebastian's addiction. He adores the idea of it, the physical pleasure and emotional high. Kurt's slick and hot and it's all for Sebastian Smythe. 

Sebastian eases two more fingers inside of him, twisting and crooking them the way he's learned best. He finds that sweet place and Kurt writhes underneath him, clutching tight at Sebastian's biceps, gasping hard. 

Sebastian can't help a grin. He likes watching the frantic rise and fall of Kurt's chest and the taught stretch of pale skin against his muscles. He likes the feverish flush of Kurt's entire body, the way he moans. Kurt's beauty is without rival.

He pulls away to rip open the condom clutched in his fist and Kurt cries at the loss. The rustle of plastic seems to wake him though, and Kurt takes it from Sebastian's hands, shaking his head. 

"No," Kurt says, using his fingers to smooth the crinkle of Sebastian's brow. "I want to feel all of you, feel you inside of me after this is all over." 

Sebastian's swallows hard and nods. They haven't done this before but there was no denying their desire. He can just imagine the feeling of skin on skin, intimacy without a barrier. They're too far gone to dismiss such a desire. 

It's enticing. He wants Kurt to still feel him after he has left the apartment, after he's made his retreat through the fire escape. He wants to be there when Blaine's changing in the other room and Kurt's left to clean himself up. Sebastian wants to leave traces of his presence all over Kurt but it's not his place. Not unless Kurt asks.

"Bas, please," Kurt moans, pressing up against him, winding his legs in Sebastian's own. "I'm ready."

Sebastian nods, trying not to feel too pleased at Kurt's eagerness. It's a special little quirk of Kurt's, the way he kicks his legs in an oddly sensual way. Sebastian'll take anything that allows him to feel more of Kurt. With Kurt, sex is a chasing wait and he always wants more, more, more. 

"Bas," Kurt whines and he preens under the attention. 

He likes the way Kurt says his name, cutting it down to its bare bones. It's their relationship - feelings at their most naked, their most raw.

Kurt helps guide Sebastian's length in, groaning as they connect. His flushed hole swallows him, twitching. Sebastian holds his breath, drowning in the pleasure of Kurt's muscle spasming around him.

"Ah, ah, Bas, more," Kurt cries, relishing being filled, owned in a way that he's never been. They go slow and it's perfection, skin against skin and pleasure blooming throughout their bodies. He almost screams when he feels Sebastian press up in just the right place. 

Sebastian pants, his eyes screwed tight as he pulls back and pushes into him again. He gasps in utter bliss. He's lost in the bliss of Kurt.

They chase their satisfaction, thrusting hard and slow. Their skin is molten between them. Sebastian tucks his arm underneath Kurt's leg, pushing it over his shoulder. He bites his lip when he feels Kurt clench tighter around his cock. 

"Ah," Kurt whimpers, "Bas, please." 

The angle is better and Sebastian's thrusts become more erratic. Kurt is leaking against him, his cock pressing between their stomachs, wet in the most delicious way. It's power and pleasure and need, all wrapped between them. Kurt meets him as best he can, wishing he could take him in deeper. He wants to feel Sebastian in his throat. 

He can hear Sebastian pant, plunging into him again and again. He's close, so close, drowning in the smell and feel of the boy beneath him.

Sebastian recognizes the familiar clench building in his stomach, his balls tightening.

"Kurt," he moans, "I'm- I'm going to," he stutters. He thinks of pulling out but the need to possess Kurt overtakes him. He wants to spill into him, spill his presence into him, delight in owning Kurt and leaving his mark for Lover Boy to find.

Sebastian adores Kurt and whatever goodness he has is all lost in the ache of his pleasure. 

"Fill me," Kurt rasps.

"Yes," Sebastian whispers.

"I want to feel you long after this."

"Yes."

"Burn me, Bas..."

Sebastian licks at his hand before grasping at Kurt's cock beneath him, twisting softly and still thrusting into him. Kurt moves his hands from his shoulders and cups Sebastian's face, staring straight into his eyes. Sebastian turns his head slightly, kissing the palm of Kurt's hand. They look into each other, mouths open and panting hard.

The ecstasy builds and builds and finally busts, Kurt spilling into his hand, his hole spasming hard around Sebastian's length. 

"Keep going," Kurt cries, eyes wet. "I need it." 

Sebastian thrusts, once, twice, three times more before letting go. Kurt milks him through it all, adoring the feel of Sebastian's hot seed settling inside of him. Sebastian slides his arm out from under Kurt, pecks him on the lips and begins to pull out. Kurt stops him, locking his legs around his waist.

"Stay inside me," Kurt pants. 

Sebastian moans quietly, but allows himself to collapse on Kurt. Sebastian tucks his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, committing the smell of Kurt to memory. After a few moments he whispers tiredly, lamenting the end of their tryst. He wants time to stop.

"Kurt," he sighs, "we need to clean up."

Kurt's come is drying between them and, though uncomfortable, it was a good dirty. He doesn't really want to leave, he thinks, as his cock softens inside of Kurt. But this place is not his place. Kurt's not really his, no matter their feelings.

Kurt turns his head towards the clock on his beside, its soft red glow mocking. 

6:23 it reads. Blaine will be home in seven minutes. He's quite punctual whenever he comes home later than usual. 

The rain has stopped. Sebastian sighs and pulls out, Kurt clenching tight as he does so, desperate to keep the feel of Sebastian burned into his body. Sebastian looks at him and smiles sadly, turning to leave.

They know what comes next. Sebastian will clean himself up, not care about his rumpled clothing and stay until they hear the key turning in the lock, peck him once on the cheek because anything more will lead to more. He'll leave through the fire exit of their bedroom. This was the drill. This was their routine.

"Stay," Kurt finds himself saying. He winds his arms around Sebastian, kissing at his cheek.

"But Blaine-" Sebastian manages to croak out, "He'll be-"

"He doesn't matter," Kurt says, resolute. "Let him find us."

It's cruel, he knows. It's despicable, probably the worst thing he could ever do, think or say. Even Sebastian looks lost at what he's suggesting.

6: 26

"Please," Kurt says finally. He wants this, wants Sebastian to own him completely. It's not possible with Blaine in the picture.

He looks at Sebastian and kisses him sweetly. The boy knows he's done for. He can't say no to his addition. He's never been good with self-control.

Sebastian looks at him, eyes glazed over and nods. It's time. It was going to happen eventually. With them, it was inevitable.

He tucks both of them into the bed, wrapping the thin bed sheets (Blaine's sheets) around them. Kurt settles his head on Sebastian's chest and plays with his fingers. They wait. The smell of sex and rain clouds the room.

Their hearts throb in anticipation, ache at being so close to having this all done with. It's exciting and Kurt wonders when - and how - he had become such a terrible person.

6:31

The familiar sound of the apartment door unlocking rings in their ears. They press closer together, relishing in their nakedness, their closeness in both flesh and mind. They're close to owning each other completely. They're drowning in bliss. They'll gladly feel this forever. Kurt turns to kiss Sebastian deep, slow, waiting.

They weren't angels, he thinks, but what they have is pure.


End file.
